Os opostos se atraem, ou se apaixonam
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Será que opostos como o Cabeça de Alga do Filho de Poseidon e a Espertinha Filha de Atena poderiam se apaixonar? É, pode acontecer. E aconteceu.


**Opostos se atraem, ou se apaixonam...**

Narrada pelo Percy.

Eu estava caminhando pelos bosques do Acampamento Meio-sangue quando, á beira do rio, encontro quem eu procurava. Lá estava ela. Annabeth Chase, uma bela menina alta, com cabelos louros e cacheados estava na beira do rio, observando a água. Ao ver ela, meu coração disparou e minha mente girou com as lembranças de nossa última missão juntos. Um momento específico se prendeu a minha mente, se sobre saindo a todas as outras lembranças. Um momento em que ficamos cercados por monstros e eu a obriguei a fugir dali ficando invisível com seu boné. Porém, antes dela desaparecer, ela havia me beijado. Eu sabia que nós dois teríamos de conversar sobre isto mais cedo ou mais tarde, porque, afinal, aquilo significava alguma coisa entre nós dois.

- Annabeth? – eu chamei. Seus olhos se desviaram da margem do rio e ela me fitou. Os olhos escuros dela demonstravam surpresa, deixando claro que eu a dei um susto.

- Ah, é você Percy. Levei um susto – murmurou ela. Eu caminhei até ela e me sentei ao seu lado, passando as mãos no riacho. Uma onda de poder me invadiu, já que meu pai era Poseidon, o deus dos mares. A água me dava poder sempre que eu precisava.

Um silêncio pairou sobre nós, deixando-nos desconfortáveis.

- Precisamos conversar – eu disse por fim, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou ela, parecendo cautelosa com as palavras, algo que eu não entendi, porém não me incomodei, havia muitas coisas que eu não entendia em Annabeth.

- Sobre – eu hesitei e ela me lançou um olhar curioso que me estimulou a continuar – o que houve na missão.

Ela riu.

- Percy, aconteceram muitas coisas na missão – disse ela sorrindo caridosa e paciente para mim – Seja mais direto. Em que momento da missão?

Eu respirei fundo, nervoso. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo e Annabeth continuava a sorrir para mim. Ela foi erguendo as sobrancelhas, querendo que eu prosseguisse.

- É so-sobre o que aconte-teceu naquele dia lá dos monstros – eu gaguejei. _Percy como você é estúpido!_ – eu pensava. A frase que eu disse não tinha muito sentido. Afinal, quase todos os dias tiveram monstros naquela missão. Nós dois continuávamos na mesma, graças a minha covardia sobre não saber como falar com uma garota sobre "nós".

- Percy, qual é o problema? Somos melhores amigos. Você sabe que pode me dizer o que quiser. – encorajou-me ela. Ela estava me fitando e eu sustentei seu olhar. Ficamos nos encarando por um certo tempo até que ela recomeçou a falar – Vamos, Percy. Posso ver em seus olhos que você quer me dizer alguma coisa. Sobre o que precisamos conversar?

- Nós. E sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia em que nós, hum, nos beijamos. – eu disse por fim. Falar sobre o beijo havia sido muito desconfortável. Ambos coramos fortemente e evitamos encontrar o olhar um do outro. O silêncio pairou sobre nós novamente, sendo quebrado desta vez por Annabeth.

- Ah, sobre isto. – ela disse, envergonhada.

- Sei que é desconfortável pra você falar disto. Acredite, é pra mim também, mas nós temos que falar a respeito, você sabe disto.

Nossos olhares finalmente se encontraram. Ela ainda estava corada, e eu também. Eu não podia ver meu rosto é claro, mas eu sentia o sangue ardendo em minhas bochechas. Os cachos que estavam soltos cobriam parte de seu rosto, deixando-me incomodado, pois eu queria encontrar seus lindos olhos. Obriguei minha mãe a se mover em direção a seu rosto, onde afastei o cacho dourado de seus olhos e o prendi atrás de sua orelha. Aproveitei que minha mão ainda estava ali e afaguei seu rosto. Sua pele era macia e quente, ainda mais naquelas bochechas coradas.

- Significou alguma coisa pra mim. – eu disse, sério, fitando-a enquanto ela sustentava meu olhar – Só não sei exatamente o que. Mas tenho uma leve ideia. E pra você?

- Também. – ela fechou os olhos enquanto murmurava. Então eu tive uma súbita decisão de dizer a ela tudo que estava entalado em minha garganta. Aquele era um momento para sermos francos um com o outro. E era exatamente isso que eu ia fazer.

- Percy, eu... – começava ela a dizer, porém eu a interrompi.

- Annabeth, eu... – as palavras pareciam não querer sair. Eu hesitei em continuar, porém eu prossegui, fazendo as palavras saírem em um jorro - ... Te amo! Sempre te amei, acho. Eu não sei dizer ao certo, eu nunca tive certeza. Porém, naquele dia, quando você beijou-me, eu tive certeza. Eu não queria deixar você ir naquela hora, queria ignorar aqueles monstros em volta de nós e ter ficado com você. Não me importaria se o mundo estivesse desabando em cima de nós, eu só queria ter estado com você.

Annabeth arfou quando eu terminei de falar. Minha respiração estava acelerada e eu estava mais corado que nunca. Minha mão já havia caído de seu rosto. Ela olhava para o chão e eu também. Cada partícula de meu corpo temia a reação dela.

Então ela finalmente me olhou com os olhos estreitos. Ela parecia estar pensando em como reagir e eu ansiava sua decisão. Então por fim ela levantou sua mão para cima e deu-me um tapa na cara.

- Seu idiota! – berrava ela. Eu estava com a minha mão em minha bochecha que ela havia acertado sem entender nada.

- Eu digo que te amo e você me bate? – perguntei, extremamente confuso.

- Porque você nunca me disse? – disse ela, bufando de raiva. – Eu sempre te amei também! E foi por isto que eu te beijei! Eu te amo, Percy! Mas eu realmente acho que você devia ter me dito isto antes e...

Ela ficou tagarelando até que eu decidi dar um fim nisto. Levantei-me e fui até e inclinei-me sobre ela e a beijei. Eu podia sentir a surpresa em seus lábios quando eu encostei os meus nos dela, porém depois ela retribuiu meu beijo apaixonadamente. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram em meus cabelos e eu passei um braço em volta dela, abraçando-a e a puxando para perto, cortando a pequena distância que ainda existia entre nós.

Nós nos separamos ofegantes e nossos olhares se cruzaram. Ela sorriu e eu também. Posicionei meu queixo em sua clavícula abraçando ela que jogou seus braços por volta de mim.

- Quem diria que a Espertinha ficaria com o Cabeça de Alga – eu disse em seu ouvido. Ela riu.

- Pois é, mas os opostos se atraem não?

- É o que dizem. Mas neste caso eles se apaixonaram.

Então nós nos separamos, porém eu peguei em sua mão, entrelaçando os meus dedos nos dela.

- Temos de voltar ao acampamento – disse ela. Eu assenti e assim nós saímos, felizes e apaixonados.

_N/A: Oiiie gente. Esta é minha primeira fic dos dois juntos, e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! Esta fic era pra ser uma Songfic, com uma música que eu ia decidir. Que seja. Ficou assim. Não se esqueçam da __**REVIEW!**__ Beijinhos, Sunny. _


End file.
